Joseo
A nation of the Tangeal Expanse. Federation of Joseo Born from the joint endeavours of turian and batarian separatists, the federation of Joseo is a construct of people who wished to go their own way and disregard what the Primarchs and Hegemony's leaders commanded. Yet they erected the same structures they fled from, only with themselves at the top this time. At its founding, the Federation consisted only of three star systems: Trix, Joseo and Artherus. They were isolated from the rest of the Tangeal Expanse behind the Storm of Blood nebula, knowledge of the safe passage through the nebula only known to them. Nascent Joseoans had plenty of time and peace to work their own state into being. Demographics The two dominating species in Joseo are the turians and batarians, who found the nation together. After them come asari, who have sought refuge from Yukes' wrath and didn't want to deal with nepotist Velkans, then dissenting salarians and a few krogan who don't espouse the True Yuke mentality or were cast out by it. Humans are most recent addition, thanks to forceful acquisition of New Horizons. Government Joseo's government is a blend of traditions from both the Hierarchy and the Hegemony. People of merit, action and renown are picked by their superiors into positions of governance, and peers review each other's doings for misgivings. Councils composed of members of equal standings are popular method of governing the members states in the federation, and they are used both in permanent and temporary roles. The most important one is the Elevated Council which rules matters that concern all of the federation. It has the power to declare war, accept new states and should the dreaded chance come, declare them forsworn, traitors to the ideals Joseo's Federation espouses. Elevated councillors are promoted from ruling state councils with unanimous votes. Even single dissenting vote can block promotion. This has led occasionally into member states going unrepresented in Elevated Council until they can work out their differences. More local level of governments are handled by councils as well, which usually include citizenry from several 'layers' of society to cover all the angles when making decisions. Order of precedence with administrative units go from state to district to settlement. It is not uncommon that several settlements elect just one representative to represent them in the administrative council. The executive aspect of governing is handled by bureaucrats chosen by local councils. Nominations can be turned down, but not without consequences for refusing serve the common good without good reason. Joseo's member states levy a wide plethora of different taxes and fees to its citizenry, which might deter outsiders from setting up businesses within the federation. Society Joseo's society has people of many backgrounds and cultures blended into it, but above all stand the castes and a sense of duty typical of the Hierarchy and Hegemony. The government classifies people by their primary occupation into different 'castes' for taxation and benefit purposes. An artisan for example may receive government subsidies if they require to import materials outside Joseo's borders, and a new investor can get tax breaks for the first years of their business operating, before the rates creep back up. Joseo embraces the Hierarchy's notion of 'anything passes on off-hours if it doesn't hurt the Cause' to the core, to delight of many citizens and to confusion of batarians, for whom the ever-present surveillance of StateSec was the norm. Concepts worth of notice in Joseo are the Persons of Duty and Merit, who rise above the common citizenry. The first sort, Persons of Duty are any individual in service of the federation of Joseo, and they have extralegal rights on the frontier systems to act in defense of the nation. During wartime, this extends to cover all systems, but it has been centuries since last time Duty was invoked in the core worlds. The military has the explicit right to override frontier system laws to maintain their unit's functionality or to deny enemy advances, and assume control from the local councils. Each and every invocation of Duty is recorded and evaluated on a later date, and if the invocation was found unnecessary and harmful to Joseo in the end, the leadership invoking it is made to pay the consequences. Persons of Merit are afforded extralegal rights as well, for they're believed to possess the foresight in business, politics, administration or whatever the field they are proficient in is, and thus they have the right to bend the rules if it serves Joseo's cause. This too is subjected to overview by the Meritorious Council, consisting of other persons of Merit. If an individual incurs way too many false invocations of Merit, they are stripped of their status and given a caste: formerly meritorious citizen, who are subject to much harsher punishment than regular citizens to deter bad behaviour. Known criminals coming into Joseo are treated automatically as this. Joseo nationals and foreigners are both treated as citizens in eyes of the law, something which was constant trouble for any Yuke delegations who brought thralls as personal servants. History Timeline of Tangeal Expanse. Category:Locations Category:Nations Category:Tangeal Expanse